Untamed Desires
by Lovers1
Summary: Bella and her identical sisters, know as the Swan Triplets, move to Forks to live with their dad Charlie. On a warm day at La Push Beach things happen and change their lives forever. Will the girls except their fate or run? Cullens appear in later chapters and all member of the pack have phased. JacobxBella,PaulxOC,QuilxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Character Ages**

Sam, Leah, Jared – 20

Emily, Paul – 19

Kim, Swan Triplets (Tanessa, Mikaia, Bella) – 18

Jacob, Quil, Embry – 16

Seth – 15.5

Collin, Brody – 13

**Personalities (Bella's sisters)**

Mikaia "Mikey" Swan – Bubbly and extremely friendly. She loves to cook just about as much as Bella does. Mikaia also loves to draw, expressing her feeling to creativity. When it comes to her sister, she will defend them at all cost…even if she is the youngest out of the three. Her style is girly; dresses, skirts, heels that make her taller than she should be and wears lots of makeup. Even wears flats depending on the mood that she is in. Shopping is like her addictive drug.

Tanessa "Nessa" Swan – She is like the rebel of the family, she's kind of a tomboy but she likes more black and punk/gothic types of clothing. She despises going shopping and being girly. Unlike her sister, she can't cook to save her life (if something can go into the microwave then she considers it cooking). Nessa has a major attitude problem and trusting issues. From her school in Phoenix, she's been suspended over 14 times for fighting. If Tanessa doesn't like you, she'll say it to your face. She's a hardass and doesn't like to be fucked with. Don't even bring her sisters in and start trouble with them; she'll beat you making you wish you were dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Mikaia's pov

I looked around my room seeing if there was anything else that needed to be packed. Today my sister and I are going to live with our dad Charlie in Forks, Washington. We haven't seen dad since we were toddlers. You see out mom and dad divorced, and mom moved to Phoenix, Arizona taking all of us with her. Over the years, we called dad over the phone or emails. When we got a little older, mom decided that we could fly over and stay with dad over the summer breaks each year. But that stopped once we hit 14. We became more social (well some of us) during the summers, so we all decided to not go visit dad anymore.

My sister Tanessa and I have been dating, while our twin, Bella, just been hiding in the house reading. She's such a book warm and boring most of the time, but there's never a dull moment when her and I talk about certain things. Out of us sisters, I'm more like our mom. I love going shopping and wearing makeup, whereas Bella is a complete tomboy and Tanessa is like punk gothic type of girl always wearing dark colors. I don't see why they can't be like me; I mean we are triplet after all. We look exactly the same…well, except my hair is neck length and really curly and I have curves that go on for miles. I wouldn't say I was sexy or anything, just average. I am the youngest out of The Swan Triplets (as everyone around here calls us). Bella is the middle child and then Tanessa is the eldest. We're 7mins apart from each other.

Anyways, like I was saying before, I was packing. Packing was the easy part, hard was figuring out how to take my four large suitcases, two makeup/hair product totes, one carryon bag and my huge handbag out to the SUV.

I sighed to myself and flopped down onto my bed.

"Knock, knock"

I loved up and saw mom there. I smiled at her and waved her into the room.

"Hey mom."

"Hi darling, are you all packed and ready to go?" She sat down beside me, giving me the "I don't want you to go" look.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'. "I just have to get my crap loaded into the SUV.

Mom eyed my luggage by my closet. "Why pack so much? I mean you could always by new clothes in Forks."

"I know mom, but I have my favorites and I need to take them with me." I give a small smile towards her, leaning my head on her shoulder. Besides, the things that I'm mostly taking are not appropriate for her to see.

She pulled me into her embrace and we stayed like that for a few minutes. Patting my leg, she got up from my bed. 'I'll go get Phil and have him carry your bags out to the car. Unlike your sisters you have the most." She chuckled and walked out of the room.

Oh yea, I forgot to mention, mom had remarried to Phil Dwyer something plus years go. I don't remember. He plays baseball and travels a lot, so that's another reason my sister and I are going to live with dad. Mom would have liked to stay home with use but we could see how it upset her, so they're moving to Jacksonville, Florida.

Phil came in and grabbed two of the suitcases, taking them to the car. I decided to help, so I grabbed my carryon bag, handbag, and both totes taking them out. When I got to the car, Bella was already in the backseat reading a book…again. Rolling my eyes, I place the totes and carryon in the trunk next to my suitcases.

"Why so much Mikey?" Tanessa asked me coming around the car, throwing her two bangs in the trunk.

"Because I have things that I need to bring with me Nessa." I told her. "And don't even ask what I have. You'll just have to wait to get to dad's." I winked at her.

She shook her head at me and laughed. "Only you Mikey would pack so much shit."

"It's not shit Nessa and you know it!"

"Calm down, I'm only joking. Besides, I wanna see what you have in those suitcases that are so inappropriate." She flicked my forehead.

"Don't do that." I rubbed my forehead and glared at her.

"Do what?" She walked off. I hated when she does that.

"Gahhh!" I huffed and climbed next to Bella in the car.

Tanessa's pov

"Do what?" I walked off, going towards the house. I heard Mikey huff and that backdoor open and slam close. Phil passed me with the rest of the suitcase Mikey has packed. Still can't believe the girl needs so much stuff. And if she says that she had inappropriate clothing then that's a lot. But I'm guessing one suitcase has all of her shoes in it. Mikaia could probably out shoe any celebrity with as many as she has, but whatever.

I was glad to be leaving Phoenix and going to Forks. It was a new start for me. I'm not that bad of a person, well I don't think I am; I just don't like anybody fucking with me. Over the years I've been in some fights, not like little fits or arguments but like real fights. The kinds of fights you see on UFC and Wrestling. I'll get into fights with anyone, male or female; I really don't give a damn. From 8th-11th grade, I've been suspended from school over 14 times for the fights that I have started or other people have caused.

Both my sister are my rock, they keep me together most of the time when I get really pissed off. Only time I get really pissed is when the situation is about Bella or Mikey. People can say what they want about me all they want to, but when shit starts with them, I'll kick your ass first and ask questions later because no one talks about them in any kind of hateful or rude manner.

"Come on Nessa, get your butt in this car or we're going to miss our flight." Mikaia yelled through the back window of the car.

"Okay!" I yelled back and made my way back to the car. I hopped in the far backseat, stretching out. I placed my headphone over my ears, closing my eyes. I felt the car back out of the driveway and go down the street. I sighed to myself, and then cell vibrated in my pocket. Taking it out, I looked who it was.

_Great _I thought to myself. The name that popped up was my possessive and controlling ex-boyfriend, Jax.

_Hey bae, so u r really leaving – J_

_I am not ur bae. We broke up weeks ago – T_

_Don't be stupid; u will also be mine – J_

_Whatever Jax. I don't love u anymore... I've told u this over and over again – T_

_Now now sugar u know better than at. U don't want to piss me off – J_

_I am not urs anymore Jax so just leave me the hell alone. I'm leaving so you can't hurt me anymore – T_

_Goodbye- T_

I shut my phone off and stuck it back into my pocket. Hopefully I won't have to talk to anymore. Turning my iPod volume up really loudly, I drown out everyone around me and go into my inner thoughts of comfort. Then the tears started to fall.

Bella's pov

I looked out of the car window ever so often watching the scenery goes by. I'm going to miss Phoenix so much, I mean I was raised here for so long and it's so freaking warm here. Going from a warm, hot climate to a wet, cold one is going to be life changing. I know my sisters are excited to for certain reasons.

I sighed going back to the book, Romeo & Juliet. I don't know how many times I've read this book but it's just so good. With the whole true love affect and loving someone to no ends of the earth. It's one of my all-time favorite books to even read.

Memories of going to visit dad wasn't that great I guess I should say. Well, for that fact that I never did anything with him or as a family. Of course I love my dad so much but we barley did things together. I wasn't into sports like Mikey was or into fishing like Nessa is. I'm just the middle child that's just boring I guess. Maybe this time around we'll get that father and daughter relationship we're both hoping for. _Maybe I'll even get to see Jake again._ I smiled at that thought.

Us girls and Jacob Black was best friends when we visited dad in the summers years ago. Even though Jake was two years younger than us. Nessa and Mikey always thought Jake had a crush on me. He would always follow me around the yard like a lost puppy and did things for me. Dad and Jake's dad, Billy, were hoping Jake and I will get together, but I don't think that will happen. I mean, okay… I may have had a crush on him when I was little but I don't know about now. We haven't talked since my sisters and I decided to stop visiting anymore. So I don't know.

"Bella!"

I jumped hearing my name being shouted, dropping my book on the floorboard of the car.

"What!?" I looked over at Mikey.

She just stared at me. "You… You were staring off into space. Whatcha thinkin' about?"

I sighed. "Nothing…" I reached down and grabbed my book."

"Bullshit, what's up?"

"Nothing I tell you… Just nothing okay?"

"Sure, but you'll tell me. I'll get it out if you eventually." I watched as she turned her head looking out her window. I knew we'll have to talk about it soon; she could also get stuff out of me even when it was personal.

"So girls, you ready to see Charlie again?" Mom asked us.

I just shrugged. "Sure, I guess so. It would be nice to have something in common with my own father."

"I am totes ready to see dad for the first time in a long time. Oh I wonder if there will be a game on this coming week." Mikey was smiling like no tomorrow and practically bouncing off her seat.

"What about you Tanessa?"

Silence.

"Tanessa?" Mom asked again.

Mikey and I turned in our seats and looked at Nessa. She has tear streaks going down her face. Damn it, what did that jackass Jax do this time to her? I touched her knee, looking at her. She looked back wiping her face, taking the headphones off her ears.

"What?"

"I said are you girls ready to see Charlie again?"

Nessa was quiet for a moment. "Of course I am mom; it helps me start a new life in Forks and some time with dad. Maybe go fishing again just the two of us like before."

Mikey looked at Nessa. "What happened?" She whispered, keeping quiet from mom and Phil.

"Jax… He texted me and said that I was still his. I don't know what to do anymore, he just won't stop." She whispered, holding back more tears.

"Don't worry Nessa, you're going to Forks and starting a new life. Forget that dumbass and find someone else."

"I don't know, Jax was my life for 3 ½ years and the things he made me do and…" she stopped, taking a breath "And the things I did for him…to him… I can't."

Both Mikaia and I sighed. "It'll be okay. We're here for you Nessa." I smiled at her. "Sister's for life."

"Sister's for life" Mikey and Nessa repeated.

Tanessa's pov

We pulled up at the airport with 30 minutes before our flight left for Seattle. Taking our things to the luggage area, we hugged mom and Phil goodbye and headed to or flight. It was a four hour long flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane to go to Port Angeles, then an hour drive to Forks. For me and Bella flying wasn't a problem, but for Mikaia that was the issue in hand. She hates heights and being around strangers for a long period of time. So she always had to sit in-between Bella and me.

Sitting in our correct seats, we all relaxed for this long flight for the last time and were on our way to live with dad.

* * *

><p><em>Please review. This is a new fanfic I'm writing. If some of you are reading my other fanfics, I will get to those as soon as I can. I just<em> _can't think of what else to write at the moment (:_

_xoxoLovers1_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I didn't say this before...

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs. All products go to SM.

(Pack thoughts are in bold and italics)

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_Tanessa's pov_

_We pulled up at the airport with 30 minutes before our flight left for Seattle. Taking our things to the luggage area, we hugged mom and Phil goodbye and headed to or flight. It was a four hour long flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane to go to Port Angeles, then an hour drive to Forks. For me and Bella flying wasn't a problem, but for Mikaia that was the issue in hand. She hates heights and being around strangers for a long period of time. So she always had to sit in-between Bella and me. _

_Sitting in our correct seats, we all relaxed for this long flight for the last time and were on our way to live with dad._

**Chapter 2**

Jacob's pov

Charlie came busting into the house going on about how Bella and her sisters are coming down to live with him. I have never seen Charlie this happy before in a long time. In fact, I'm pretty happy myself, I get to hang out with the girls again… maybe, if dad lets me. Of course he wouldn't let me around them or anyone else from the pack around then, but come on; the girls were my best friends ever. We grew up together for heaven sakes.

Charlie stayed for a while watching some fishing show or whatever. Then he left to be on time at Port Angeles to pick up the girls. I watched him out the window and leave down the driveway. I flopped back down on the couch and looked at dad.

"No Jacob." He didn't even look at me.

"Oh come on dad, why the hell not?" I asked him.

"Because of the pack Jake, you know as well as I do that Collin and Brady are still new to this. They are still having trouble with the control. Do you really want Bella or sisters around that?" he asked me.

"Well…no, but dad, they're going to wonder where I'm at and ask for me." I sighed leaning my head down into my hands. "It's going to break them."

"Maybe in time Jacob, but right now with two new wolves, it just can't happen." He wheeled himself into his bedroom.

"Fuck this." I shot up off the couch, ran outside and into the shadow of the woods, striped off my shorts and phased.

_**Yo Jake – Seth**_

_**What do you want? **_

_**Nothing, just saying yo – Seth**_

_**What's your problem Jake? – Paul**_

Paul moved beside me, taking my flank as I ran.

_**Dad's my problem. That's what. **_

_**Pray tell me why? – Paul**_

_**Bella and her sisters are coming down to live with Charlie while their mom and stepdad move to Florida. I was so excited to hear this then before I could even say a word; dad shot me down **_

I replayed the event.

"_No Jacob." He didn't even look at me._

"_Oh come on dad, why the hell not?" I asked him._

"_Because of the pack Jake, you know as well as I do that Collin and Brady are still new to this. They are still having trouble with the control. Do you really want Bella or sisters around that?" he asked me._

"_Well…no, but dad, they're going to wonder where I'm at and ask for me." I sighed leaning my head down into my hands. "It's going to break them."_

"_Maybe in time Jacob, but right now with two new wolves, it just can't happen." He wheeled himself into his bedroom._

Once I was about finished the Paul and Seth were silent.

_**Damn man – Paul**_

We felt someone phase in just at the memory was done and of course it's Sam. Great. Just what I need on my back now.

_**Billy's right Jacob, Collin and Brady could hurt them – Sam**_

_**But Sam…**_

_**But nothing Jacob, I agree with Billy and as alpha I'm ordering you to not go around Bella and her sisters – Sam**_

_**Shit! This is going to break their hearts. You know that right?**_

_**It's for the best – Sam**_

Sam phased soon after that and left us there. I wanted to just fucking rip his damn throat out and leave him here helplessly bleeding out.

_**Jake man, calm down – Seth**_

_**It's all going to be okay – Seth**_

_**And do you know that pup?**_

Seth was also one of the younger wolves but she was more in control with his wolf then Collin and Brady. Even Paul.

_**Hey! – Paul**_

_**Oh shut the hell up Paul.**_

_**I don't know for sure, but I know it's all going to work itself out eventually. – Seth**_

He phased out; leaving just Paul and I. what am going to do now? Bella and company are probably already here, waiting for me and I can't even do anything about it either. I just Seth is right and this will all get better with time. But in the meantime, Paul and I started doing our patrol.

Bella's pov

Once our plane landed in Port Angeles, Mikey started to get so excited she wouldn't stop jumping up and down in her seat. We grabbed our carry-ons and made our way to the exit, going into the airport. I'm hoping while I'm here I get to see Jake again and have my best friend back at my side. I've missed him while I was away in Phoenix.

"Come on, I see dad!" Mikaia shouted, grabbing mine and Nessa's arms dragging us over to him. "DADDY!" she yelled.

He turned his head, giving us all the biggest smiled that could have broken his face. Charlie was waiting for use beside his police cruiser, just like we all we expecting him to. Dad is the chief of police in Forks. He gave Mikey and Nessa big hugs, but when it came to me, it was an awkward one-armed hug. I couldn't really blame him, but he was trying. And if he was going to try then I was do.

"So how was the flight you three? Everything goes well?" he asked us, helping us with all of our bags, mostly Mikey's huge ass suitcases.

"The flight was fine like always dad, Mikey was more than eager to get off the plane as soon as possible though." Nessa laughed and nudged Mikey who glared at her.

"You know me and flights don't go well together. It never has." She said, crossing her arms. Once to the luggage was stuffed into the trunk and all of us into the cruiser, we headed to dads place.

"So how's Renee?"

"She's good dad, her and Phil are moving the Florida… Of course you knew that all ready." Nessa said.

He nodded his head and went back driving.

"Hey." Mikey whispered, poking my arm. "Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about in Phil's car or what?"

I sighed, looking at her. "I was just thinking about Jake." I whispered back.

"I knew it Bella; I knew he had to be in your mind somewhere."

"Of course you knew Mikey, you always know shit." I laughed.

"Well come on… what was it about?"

"I was just thinking to hopefully to see him again. You know he had a crush on me when we were little and…" I stopped talking looking pasted her and out the window.

"And… And what?"

"And I might have a little crush on him too." There, I said what I had to say and I'm saying no more about it now or ever again.

She just nodded her like she accomplished something amazing. I rolled my eyes at her and punched her leg.

"Ow Bella." She doubled her fisted and punched me back, making us laugh and play fought in the backseat.

"Girls! Calm down back there." Dad said, looking at through the rearview mirror.

"Yea Mikey calm down." I snickered.

"You hit me first."

"I did no such thing." I grinned innocently.

"Cheeky bitch." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh you know you love me." I lean over and give her the wettest kiss on her cheek.

"Eww!" she squealed and wiped the saliva off on her jacket sleeve.

"You two need to act your age." I heard Nessa say from in the front seat.

"Oh shut up, you don't act your age either meat head."

"Whatever Mikey." Nessa put her right arm behind the seat and flicked Mikey off.

I was laughing so hard that I didn't realize the car had stop in front of the house. By the time I stopped Nessa had pulled me out and shoved my bags into my arms. I followed dad up stairs and into the room all three of us would be sleeping in. The walls was a light lilac color, on one side of the room was one twin bed and on the other was a bunk bed, all three had the same sheets, pillow cases, and comforter set.

"I call top bunk." Mikaia shoved her way passed me, dropping her stuff and climbed on the top bunk. I rolled my eyes at that.

"I kept the room the same as before when you last left here. Just the frames on the bunk beds and the other one are now metal, not wood. I repainted the walls and Miss Harrison from next door helped me pick out the sheets and stuff." Dad came in and placed suitcases on the floor. "I hope you girls like it."

"Of course we like it dad, thanks." Ness said claiming her spot on the bottom bunk. Dad smiled at us and left us to unpack.

Once things where put away, we all head down into the kitchen. Mikey and I started to cook some food; well we tried seeing there wasn't much in the fridge or cabinets. We're going to have to go shopping tomorrow or something. Tanessa sat out on helping; she wasn't much of a cook at all. Only thing she could cook were TV dinners and soup in the microwave. But she was good at cleaning up afterwards but that's about it. Mikey and I decided on grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. As she started on the sandwiches, I pulled out a sauce pan and two large cans of tomato soup form the top cabinet.

Once this so called dinner was done and placed on the kitchen table, Nessa called for dad that dinner was done but there was no sign of him. She called again but nothing. We looked at each other and went into the living room. It was empty.

"Hey girls, come out here for a few minutes." Dad called us from the front yard.

We shrugged and headed outside. Once there, in the drive way was a red Chevy.

Jake's pov

"Jake, I'm going over to Charlie's to take the red Chevy over there." Dad said coming into my room, getting me out of my sour mood. I just got in from patrolling, still not agreeing to his terms of staying away.

"Sure dad, whatever." I looked up at him.

"Well I could use some help into the truck son." He wheeled out and headed for the front door. I got up and followed after him, going out the door. Once he was situated into the front seat, he backed out of the drive, waved and drove down the street. Once he was out of sight, I ran into the woods and phased. I ran my way down to Forks and sat next the swan house being covered by the shadows of the trees staying out of sight.

_**What are you doing Jake? – Leah**_

_**Umm…**_

_**You know Sam is going to be pissed at you. He said not be around them – Leah**_

_**I'm not that close to them. I can still hear them though **_

_**Well I told you so, if Sam catches you – Leah**_

_**Shhh, I need to hear**_

I could hear dad pull up into the Swan driveway and honked the horn. The screen door of the house open and close.

"Hey Billy, thanks for bring the truck over today, I really appreciate it." Charlie said, helping dad out of the truck and into his wheel chair.

"It's not a problem Charlie, really." Dad told him.

"Hey girls, come out here for a few minutes." Charlie called for the girls, if only I could see them, it's been so fucking long. Just then the screen door opened and closed.

"Daddy, what's this?" one of them said, I couldn't remember which voice when to which name.

"This here Mikey is the truck I just bought off Billy here. You remember him, don't you girls?"

A round of "yea's" went between the girls. "So... where's Jake at?" that voice had to be Bella's.

"He had things to do down at the Rez." Dad told her.

"Oh." There was a sound of disappointment in her voice. Stupid orders from Sam not letting me see them. This just sucked so fucking much.

_**Oh chill Jake, you'll live – Leah**_

_**Fuck you Leah, I didn't ask for your input**_

_**Just telling it like it is – Leah**_

"Thank you Billy for the truck and please tell Jake thanks for us too." Another one of them said. I'm guessing that one had to be Tanessa… I think… they all sound the same. Guess that's why their triplets.

After a while of just sitting there, listening to them talk, I ran my way back to my place. I pray that soon, very fucking soon, I'll get to see them at least once. But only time will tell I guess.

* * *

><p><em>Lets get to at least 5 reviews before I post chapter 3 (: thx for reading<em>

_xoxoLovers1_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all products go to SM

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

"_Thank you Billy for the truck and please tell Jake thanks for us too." Another one of them said. I'm guessing that one had to be Tanessa… I think… they all sound the same. Guess that's why their triplets._

_After a while of just sitting there, listening to them talk, I ran my way back to my place. I pray that soon, very fucking soon, I'll get to see them at least once. But only time will tell I guess._

**Chapter 3**

Tanessa's pov

Billy went home after a while, but said he would tell Jake we said thanks for fixing it up for us. It was very nice of them for letting dad buy it for us as a home coming gift. I was excited to start driving it around Forks and the nearby towns. We ate the dinner that Mikey and Bella made us, and it was go freaking good, even if it was from a can. But I'm betting Bella put something else in it.

"So you girls really like the Chevy?" Dad asked us, scooping another spoonful into his mouth.

"Of course we do dad, we love it." Mikey smiled at him, finishing off her first bowl and went for a second.

"Yea dad, it's really thoughtful of you giving us that. I just can't believe Jake fixed it up himself." Bella said. "He's like what, sixteen, how did he even have the time to fix that truck plus go to school? It probably took him months to do."

I nodded an agreement. No sixteen year old that I've knew of was that skilled to do all that. So either Jake was just good at what he does or he has some strange supernatural abilities that no one knew about.

"Well Billy said that Jake was sick a few months ago, so he had some time on his hands to do it. He was never a normal kid that got sick, he was ways wanted to do things and not lay in bed."

"What? That's just not healthy." Bella said, taking her plate and dads once finished and headed to the sick washing them. "Being sick and being over worked will really mess with your body, making you sicker then you once started out. It's happened to Mikey."

Sighing, Mikey stood up and headed for the sick. "It was an accident, okay. I really wanted to go shopping so badly that day and went anyways after mom said not to. I wish I listened though. I had to cancel a date that I had."

"Well now you've learned your lessen and wont to it again." I look at her, handing her my bowl, in which she grumbled about washing my own dish. I would, but she was already there, so why not use the advantage. I headed into the living and my behind onto the couch and stretched out. I grabbed the remote control, flipping through the channels. A few flips in and I decided on watching a show about fishing. Fishing was a hobby of mine and something I shared with dad greatly.

"So kiddo, see anything good?" I guess I didn't hear anyone come in, I was so zoned into the TV but dad came and sat in his chair with a beer in his hand.

I shrugged. "Not much really, I think I've seen this one before. I'm not for sure though." The guy on the TV was just going about what types of fishing bate are good for different types of fish. I knew everything about fishing from Charlie, when he taught me when I was about three, I think. Dad would have me sitting on his lap while he tried to explain to me what a catfish was, but at age three, my attention span was just short. We started going really fishing when we came on our first visit to Forks and I had a blast.

"We should go fishing one day this weekend maybe and just catch up, you and I, Nessa."

"Sure thing dad." I smiled over at him. "You do still have my fishing gear here, right? I wouldn't want you to buy new stuff just for me."

"I think I still have a few things of yours. Like your pole and stuff. Come on..." Dad placed his beer on the coffee table and got out of the chair. "…lets go and see." He made his way into the kitchen and out the back door. I followed behind him, us both ending up at the storage shed behind the house. Dad unlocked the door and boxes of stuff started falling our way. I jumped back a bit, looking at all of the junk.

"Um dad, why do you have all of this junk?"

"Some of its not junk Ness, I just haven't had the time with going through the boxes and organizing it." Dad rubbed the back of his neck, giving a nervous chuckle.

"Well why don't we both go through these boxes and see what you're keeping and what you want to throw away." I head over to the first box, going through it and so on. There were mostly junk, random case files he once worked on and broken knick-knacks. Then I came across this one box full of photos from before and after my sisters and me were born. There were even a few pictures of Jake and I guess his sisters too, I don't remember them. I closed the box and put it behind me. I'll take that box up to the room and go through them, see which ones can be salvaged and ones that are torn up and faded. After a while, the shed was looking good to go and almost cleaned out. Dad took the junk and trash boxes out to the front of the house for the garbage trucks to get them tonight. I finally got to the last box and what I find is just disturbing. Inside were pieces of clothing that just looked wrong. Lacy see through bras and underwear galore, even lingerie. Gross. "I think my brain in melting." I said to myself.

Dad came back then and looked at my expression that was on my face. "What did you find?"

"I um… I think… Just here." I pushed the box to him and backed away from it.

He opened the box and his face got really red. "Yeah, those were your mom's things. She never took them with her; I think it was because she didn't want to remember."

"That's just gross dad. Why in the world you just keep those things?"

"I don't really know Nessa. All I know is that I packed them up and put them in here. I guess I just forgot all about them." He closed the box, picking it up. "Maybe…"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was about to say."

"You're going to ask if Bella, Mikey and I wanted to go through them. And the answer is no. I don't want anything that mom used to wear, especially that stuff. Just throw it away." I turned and went inside the shed. I found my old fishing pole and tackle gear. "Found them." I brought the stuff outside then dad and I went through what was good to use.

Mikey's pov

"Let's go take the Chevy for a test run. Like go and buy some groceries for house." I said flopping beside Bella on her bed, grabbing the Jane Austin book her nose was in. "And will you stop reading, for once in your life. I know you love them and all, but live a little sister and be normal."

"I am normal Mikaia, normal people like to read books too ya know." She huffed, reaching for the book. I shot out of bed and ran to the hallway. "You want the book, come and get it."

"Mikey I don't want to play games with you. That book was expensive to buy and I don't want to get it messed up."

I sighed. "Here… Take it." I hold it out to her.

She gets up and walks towards me. "Thanks Mikey I really…" Right before she could grab it I drop it over the banister and watched it fall.

"Oopsies." I smirked at her.

Bella's face got so red; I thought her head was going to explode. "I'm going to kill you Mikaia!" and with that said, I ran away from her and out the front door. Not too soon, she was behind me. I screamed.

"I'm sorry Bella, so sorry." I then got tackled to the ground and got sat on. "Get off me."

"No! I'm not getting up until I see fit to let you up." She started bouncing on me and grinding her boney ass into my back. I tied bucking her off the best I could but that didn't even work. She had put her entire wait on me. The only thing that I could think of was to scream for dad.

When he came from around the house, he looked at us confusingly. "What's going on here you two?" dad wasn't being on punishing us, but he would try to. He came over and separated us.

"I was in the room reading my book and Mikaia started to be a butt, taking it away from me. I told that it was an expensive book, which I didn't want to get it ruined. But I thought she was going to give it back to me, instead she just dropped it over the banister and smirked at me. So I ran after her outside and sat on her."

"The only reason I took that book was to for you to live a little and take the Chevy for a joyride." I told her. "Be a normal eighteen year old and go out once in a while."

"You both need to apologize and make up. I don't want you guys to fight, so act your age and not some little kids that need to put in time-out. Even though you are all eighteen, you still live under my roof, so do as I say and make up. Now." Dad looked at use both and waited.

"I'm sorry I took your book away from you and dropped it. I just wanted to go out in the Chevy. Unlike you and Tanessa, I don't drive." I looked over at her hoping that she accepts it.

"I forgive you okay Mikey, but when I say something is expensive I don't want it to be torn up. I shouldn't have ran after you or even sat on you. I know I should I handled it better but I didn't I was just so mad at you." She told me. And I understood where she was coming from. If she had messed up something of mine that was expensive too, I would have gotten just as mad.

"It's all good sis." I hugged her tightly and smiled. Dad gave us an approving nod and headed back around back, but just before he was out of view he turned back to us.

"It's getting dark, so why don't you wait for that joyride tomorrow maybe and go on to bed. You all have school starting tomorrow." Then he was gone.

Great. I forgot about school. We were to be starting right in the middle of February and being the new kids was not going to be fun for us at all. But it should be fine though, I mean maybe there will be lots of hot guys waiting to get snatched up by none other than me. Bella and I headed back into the house and into our room. Nessa was already in bed and sound asleep. Quietly we took turns taking our showers and getting dressed, trying not to wake her up. She's mean if you wake her up. We climbed into bed and got settled. Tomorrow was going to be a really long day for all of us, but we'll manage the best that we can. Turning on my side, I fell right to sleep.

Quil's pov

Something in the pit of my stomach was telling me that something is going to happen here soon. Maybe not soon like in tomorrow but soon like in the next few weeks soon. It was all really strange to me, but when my gut tells me to something I follow through it.

_**Or maybe you're just really hungry – Paul **_

_**But I'm not though Paul, we just got done eating at Sam's. I'm just saying that things are going to happen and it's going to change us.**_

_**Man you're crazy. I think this patrolling as got your head fucking messed up – Paul**_

_**Just you wait Paul and see what I'm talking about.**_

_**That's what you said the last two months and nothing ever happened. You were going on and on about your gut feeling when finally it all went away after you ate something. – Paul**_

_**Yea well this time it's the real thing and I'm serious Paul.**_

_**Get your head out of your ass Ateara and stop being so damn crazy – Paul**_

_**Whatever Paul. **_

Tonight Paul and I made our way around the border of La Push, making sure everything is as it should be. Nothing has been happening lately, but Sam is making us do this shitty job which is just boring me to death. All we do is run around in a circle. Nothing has changed at all since yesterday or last fucking week. I just wanted to chill out today and hang with Jake and Embry, but nooo; I gotta do this patrol with fucking Paul. Out of everyone else, it had to be him.

_**Well love you too Quil – Paul**_

_**Fuck off man. You know you didn't want to be with me anymore that I want to be with you. Actually no one wants to be in your mind from what you always think about.**_

_**S'not my fault that I get more tail than you virgin – Paul**_

I sighed in my head at him. _**What are you going to do if you imprint on someone?**_

_**I don't want to fucking imprint on anyone. Who wants to be a pansy and bet tied down to just one woman? Sam and Jared make it look so easy but please, I need my fill and just one is never enough. – Paul**_

_**Well no matter what you say Paul, you might imprint someday and when you do, I'm going to laugh in your damn face.**_

_**Right. You still going to take your cousin to prom this year… Again? – Paul**_

Paul lets out a laughing rawr that went on forever. But whatever, he can joke the entire fucking time all he wants, but when he imprints it's going to hit him hard then I'll be the one laughing at him stupid fucker. I leave him to himself for the rest of the 3 hour patrol and head on home. If Sam gets mad at me that I left Paul alone then so be it, I wasn't going to be with him any longer than I had to be. Hopefully mom is asleep, so that I can sneak in the backdoor and up to my room.

At my back yard, I phased into my human self, putting on my cut-off short that was tied to my leg and walked up to the backdoor. It was unlocked just like I left it before I left to go to Sam's. I snuck on into the house and closed the door behind him. The lights were all off and all the heard was the steady heartbeat of my mom in her room asleep. I climbed up the steps quietly, stepping over the squeaky one at the top of the stairs. I really need to fix that, but later this week maybe. Once I was safely in in my room, I slipped out of the shorts and into bed, and yes, I do sleep nude. But I what guy don't? Besides, I'll only over heat with my temperature. Looking over that my clock, it's just about 12am. I felt my eyes drooping, going to sleep quickly.

* * *

><p><em>Please review, I love to know what you think about this story(:<em>

_xoxoLovers1_


End file.
